FF X
by Amichan118
Summary: This is a story i made up based off of Final Fantasy 8 still a work in progress its something i wrote a while ago so it still needs a lot of work, please give feedback of what you like and dont like. Thanks.


F.F. X

Chapter 1

The Year is 3925 A.D. The world as we knew it is practically gone. Most of the People are gone, Not because they have left or are secretly hidden but because they are dead. Some are dead of natural disasters and some not so natural causes. Others were killed By P.D. or illness.

P.D. is a very highly intelligence like A.I., It¹s just a branch off of it. P.D. Stands for Personality Droides. Basically they are trying to take over their creator the humans. Meanwhile humans live in small tribes waiting for a legend to come true. Some great being that will save them from their world. Also off in a different part of the world where it is more peaceful there has been a secret organization that will train warriors that will put an end to all the chaos but only a few chosen strong warriors will go and destroy the being who possesses the globes of fate.

The globes of fate are one of the most powerful things in the entire universe. There are only three globes, Dreams, Ultimate power, their name basically describes them and that¹s what the power they possesses. The three globes are known but actually there could be more but know one really knows.

Time: 12:01pm

Location: West Kiken, Kiken Garden village,

"That should be all the new students." A solider said locking at the gate. A big bus drove by as someone was yelling

"Waite! Please! I'm a new student!" The girl said running up to the gate out of breath.

"Name?"

"Lavits! Atlanta Lavits."

"Go ahead, it's lucky you came now I was about to lock up." The guard said as

Atlanta stepped through the gates and stared at the huge building. This was her new home and would be for some time now. She walked in and was over come by the size of the place. She started walking around.

I guess everyone's asleep. She thought to herself as she walked over to the map and looked around to see if anyone could help her. She saw a group of guys who looked like trouble and decided to walk around. She passed the library and the infirmary that was next to the training center. Then she found the hallway where the dormitory was. She walked down the hallway and up a few stairs, feeling nervous. She walked passed a bunch of dorms but didn't see the number that was on her card. When she thought she was lost she found her room and slowly opened it. She walked in. It wasn't that big but sort of like a small apartment. There was a main room and two bedrooms. She found hers easily by the sign on the door that said Stay Out! So she walked into her room trying to be quite so that she wouldn¹t wake her roommate up but then again. She knocked on the door but no one answered the door. So she went into her room. It was small but big enough for one person. It had a small closet a dresser a bed and a small window. She dropped her junk and sat on the bed, soon she fell asleep.

Chapter 2

The next morning she woke up to three chimes.

"What time is it? Yawn 8:02" She said and looked at her schedule

"Lets see, first hour, 8:05. Oh My Gosh! I'm gonna be late! Oh no where's my uniform?" She said panicking and trying to get ready. "No no no! Why can't this place be smaller?" Atlanta said as she ran though the halls and as she ran around the corner she ran into someone.

"Oops Sorry!"

"Hey watch it!" A guy yelled.

"And you are?" another guy asked immediately Atlanta knew she had fallen in with the wrong crowed.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" Another guy said looking her up and down.

"I'm sorry, I'm late so I'll be going." Atlanta tried to leave but they blocked her way.

"Why don't you hang out with us for a while." The guy said pinning her up against the wall

"Let go! I'll scream!" Atlanta started to yell and another guy showed up

from

around the corner

"Three guys against one girl doesn¹t seem fair now dose it?" The guys

said

walking over to them and started beating them up. He threw a few punches and

grabbed Atlanta¹s hand and ran down a hallway and hid in a corner.

"I think there gone now, you'll be safe."

"Who are you?" Atlanta asked but the guy just started to walk away.

"Waite. Hey!" she started to go after him but he ran around a corner and as she

followed she ran into someone.

"Hey! Oops sorry."

"Oh. It's ok. Are you new here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh no. Why were you running around the corner?"

"I ran into some weird guys, and then some other guy pops out of no where and saves me and then he runs off and I ran into you. I was going got thank him but... anyways now I even more lost then I was before."

"So a ruff morning."

"Can you tell me where A313 is? This place is giving me a headache."

"Sure I'll take you there my self just so you don¹t get lost anymore."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"I'm Atlanta." She stuttered

"Cool name. I'm Coronzee, but everyone just calls me Coron." He was kinda

tall, had short brown hair with a few blond high lights in it that hung over his

blue eyes. He grinned at Atlanta and she quickly looked away. As she followed

him into an elevator and down a hallway and then he stopped in front a door.

"Here it is."

"Thanks."

"See you around sometime." Coron said as walked off. Atlanta walked into the classroom. There were lots of people crowed around desks busy talking.

Yes I'm not late. She thought to her self as she walked around and found an

empty desk at the back of the room. She sat down and a girl walked over to her and started talking to her.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"I'm Mel. So are you new too?" The girl said. She was short and she had

Black hair with purple streaks in it and green eyes.

"Yeah I just got here last night."

"Oh. Well you'll get used to all of this soon. I've been here for at least a

week, you'll get bored of this place quickly. What's your name?"

"I'm Atlanta." As soon as she said this the teacher walked in.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late will you all take a seat please." He said as he

went to his desk. He looked to young to be a teacher. He was pretty tall sort of

buff, had bleached blond hair and very green eyes. He was very hot as you could

say.

"My name is Sabien but you can all call me Mr. Yen. Ok let's see if we

are all here. I'm sorry I'm really bad with names and it will probably take me a

while to learn most of them." Atlanta knew she was going to like this class

"Le..vits?" She heard her name being called

"Lavits." She repeated back and then listened to Mr. Yen Intensively.

"You will be given a test," Everyone groaned. "This is just a practice test

just to see where you are all at. You may all turn on your computer tests now."

And everyone took out their small computer that were in there desks and started

testing away. Atlanta looked at the first question.

1. Do you ?

Easy enough and went on. She finished the test and sat there thinking the rest

of the hour. After that class she was dismissed with all the other students for

the rest of the day.

Atlanta was about to open the door to her dorm room when it opened up and

someone ran into her.

"I'm sorry, let me help you." A tall handsome guy said he had blond hair that

hung in his eyes and blue eyes. She started picking up the books she got from

class and he helped.

"I'm sorry, I can help you carry some of these to where ever your going?" He offered

"Actually, this is my dorm."

"Really? Ha! so you're my new freshy?" He said sort of laughing

"What?"

"This is my dorm too."

"But you're a guy?"

"Yeah sometimes they like to mix it up a little."

"Oh. So how come you didn't answer last night?" She asked as they walked in and

she set her books on the table.

"Oh I was at a party last night and I just got back. Hey do you want me to show

you around?"

"Sure! Oh I'm Atlanta."

"I'm Jakiin." He said as they started walking around.

"An this is the cafeteria."

"Oh man yesterday I was so lost."

"Hey Jakiin! How are you dude? Hey Atlanta." Coron said running up to them.

"Hey Coron! So you two already met? Huh? Small school."

"Yeah right."

"So how do you two know each other?" Coron asked as they went and sat at a table.

"She's my new freahy!" Jakiin said with a huge grin

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So how are you liking the Garden?" Coron asked Atlanta

"It's too big?" Atlanta said

"Compared to what?"

"My town."

"What garden were you at before this one?" Jakiin asked

"No Garden."

"What?" they both asked shocked

"How did you get in then?" Coron asked

"I wrote in. Didn't you?" Atlanta asked confused

"What? You just wrote in and they just accepted you in?" Jakiin asked

"Yeah."

"Man I transferred here from another Garden a year ago and I'm still not a

SeeD." Coron said

"Hey Jakiin, Coron. Can I sit here?" Mr. Yen asked coming over to the table with

some food.

"Sure."

"Mr. Yen !"

"Oh you don't have to call me that when we're not in class. Just call me

Sabien."

"Oh Sorry."

"What's your name again?"

"Atlanta Lavits."

"Oh yes that's right. Oh I was going to talk to you."

"What are we causing trouble in class already?" Jakiin asked joking around.

"No just the opposite. You finished you test pretty quickly didn't you?"

Yeah?"

"Was it difficult at all?"

"No, not really. Why? Did I get a bad score?"

"You didn't attend any other Garden did you?" Sabien asked

"Sabien What are you getting at here?" Coron asked

"I can't tell you here. All of you came to my room at 3:00." Sabien said as he

got up and left.

"Atlanta where are you from?"

"Hydrau." Atlanta said getting kind of sad.

"Where is that?" Jakiin asked

"You idiot. It's by"

"It's almost 3:00 lets go." Jakiin interrupted and they all got up and started walking to A313 again.

They stood out side the door and they slowly walked in.

"Sabien what is this all about?" Jakiin asked as he walked over to his desk with

Coron and Atlanta not far behind him.

"Atlanta, you have scored a perfect score on this test. No one is sopost to be able to pass it on the first try. Many haven't even on their Fifth or sixth trys."

"SHE PASSED THE SeeD TEST!" Coron asked shocked Atlanta just stood there

confused.

"Yes. Well so did both of you."

"I passed?" Jakiin asked

"He passed? She passed on her first try?" Coron said

"Dude you passed too." Jakiin said

"Yeah but on my billionth time!"

"So what dose it mean?" Atlanta asked

"We're SeeD's." Coron said

"Yes but what do we do?" Atlanta asked

"That's why I'm here, to train you." Sabien said

Chapter 3

So Atlanta returned to her dorm and layed down on her bed thinking about all

that had happened in the short time that she had arrived at the Garden. Was she

ready for all of this? She Would soon find out as soon as her training would start. She soon fell asleep.

The next morning Atlanta woke up fairly late. It was already the midday and everyone was in lunch. she walked out of the dorm and then saw a shadow turn the hallway. she decided to fallow it cuz she didn't know what else to do and she

follwed the shadowly figure all the way up to the resticted area. She turned the

corner but there way no one there. where could they have gone. just then she heard some foot steps coming down the halway. Hide was her first thought, if she got calut what would happen to her well she obviousle didn't want to find out so she ran in to a room or an office of some kind. It was dark and cludderd with boxes full of old computer documents. the room looked like it was turned into a storage room. everything was dusty and kind of had a funny smell to it like a basement. then she noticed in the back of the room there was a box of old papers. she climed though the junk and foung her self looking at some old pictures.It was of a family. kind of looked like her family but it couldn't be because her family had been killed or mosetly killed in a war. then she saw some papers. It was about when the drodies had first started stiking back and killing

people and how they blew up five towns at once. There had been no suvivors. This

was the also the start of the warriors that were traing to defeat the drodies but hey failed. Then there was a another paper but it looked very old and it looked like a story of some sort. It was a lengend, a legdend of the three globes that were very pwerful and could do what ever the wanted but they all had there own specail powers and just a myth someone made up but there was proof. A map was on the back of the paper and it had some kind of writting on it but it was in a diffrent language. Just then she heard something fall behind her. She ducked down and hid. then the shadow figure came into the roon and started looking around the room and then spotted the box and strted walking twords it then Atlant came out and said

"Who are you? Why do you always run off?" she asked forsefully and the man

walked straight up to her.

"Who wants to know?" he asked snobbishly

"Just answer the question, please."

"Oh is it a please is it. fisty little kid you are."

"I'm not a kid! I'm nearly 17 you worm." Atlanta yelled

"...Why don't you go home and let the men train honey..."

"I'm not your honey! and heack no I'm not going anywhere!"

"oh geez...you just don't get it..." he said with a sigh

"Oh I get it, your just stupid! and I'm just as good as sny man in this place!"

"Right..."

"I am!" she said stepping up.

"Ok I believe you."

"Now like I asked before who are you?"

"Same gose for you..."

"I asked you first." Atlanta said she said putting her hand on her hip

"But I won't say till you tell me first."

"Fine...stupid worm." She muttered under her breath

"My name is Atlanta. I come from the city of Hydrau. Now tell me who you are?" Atlanta demanded

"I'm Derek."

"...From?"

"...I'm not sure."

"What do you mean your not sure?"

"I've lost my memory."

"...Oh, I'm sorry."

"Your swetter when your nice." Derek said to her

"I was being sympithic. Go...get a life." and Derek started walking away.

"Where are you going? And why did you save me that time in the hallway?" she started to ask but he just kept walking and then he threw some thing over hid

shoulder and she cault it. She looked at it. It was a neaklas.Dog tags...

Name: Derek J.

B/date:2217

Homebase:Treak

He was 19yrs and was from Treak.

But that place was blown up years ago. Atlanta thought to herself.

She soon went back down stairs and walked into the cafiteria. It kind of got quieter when she walked in but then then she got in line for food and it resumed to normal. She payied for her food and saw Jakiin sitting with a few girls but decied not to go over there. Insted she walked over to an empty table in the back of the cafiteria. She started eating whatever it was that she got. Tuna and cheese.

Yuck She thought to herself and just started to open her drink when it went all over her.

What else could possible go wrong? She was woundering to her self. But just then Coron walked over to her table.

"Hey... What happend to you?" He asked

"Nothing..." She said with a sigh and gloomy face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but... amybe some how i just guessed right and all of the questions on that test and I don't know if I'm ready and all and everyone is treating me weird..."

"Hey you didn't guess on that quiz and I'm not treating you weird."

"...Do you know of a perso that goes here by the name of Derek J?" Atlanta asked suspciousely

"...No. Not that I know of, why?"

"That's odd. Because I... Remember why I first ran into you I said a guy had saved me...well I ran well I didn't run into him but I was in this room and then I saw him come in and yeah..."

"Weird.Who's room were you in?"

"Well I'm not sure because I was in the resticted area and i was folling a shadow for some reason and I ended up there and then some one was coming and then I ran into this room that had all sprts of old documents and stuff then I found some really old papers and I started to reaf them and they were about the start of when everything going bad and the huge..."

"Huge what?" Coron asked

"Blow up of the five towns..." Atlanta said getting really sad

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me!"

"NO!" Atlanta yelled and ran out there and went back to her dormatory. Not too

long before Jakiin showed up and knocke con her door.

"Atlanta... Atlanta... "

"What!" She answered and jakiin opend her door and came in.

"Coron told me about your day?"

"So?"

"Were you really in the resricted area and didn't get calult?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well jut that no one had ever gone in and never gotton calut."

"What?"

"Head master Fol lives up there now and he's... Crazy and the last guy who went

up there got hurt."

"How hurt?"

"In the infermery for three weeks."

"So why did you leave when you were talking about the... blow up? Did you have

close relatives that lived in one of the citys?"

"...no..."

"I did. My cousins lived there."

"I...I..." She stutterd and shivred "...I lived there." She quietly said

and looked at he ground.

"...what?" Jakiin asked confused

"I said ...I lived there."

"But... your..."

"alive...?"

"YEAH!"

"I know. I don't know how I survived...I even have this scare...to remember..." She said and she took off she jacket and Jakiin saw on her back the begining of what looked like to be a huge scar that started at the back of her neack and went down the left side of her back and down the back side of her arm till her elbow.

"how did you get it?"

"I'm not sure but I think from the fire and some thing big flew and hit me in the back." She said putting her jacket back on.

Ding

"Come on lets go I'll walk you to training."

"...ok." she said getting up and they walked out the door and Jakiin put his arm around her to comfort her as they walked to the training room. There was coron, Sabien and another girl waiting in there for them.

"You guys finaly showed up." Coron said "What's up?"

"Nothing." And she shrugged off jakiin and walked over to sabien.

"This is Fandlor. she is the on;y other who passed."

"Hey what's up?" she said

"This is Atlanta, Jakiin and Coron." Said pointing to them as they walked over.

"Hey." Jakiin said

"I've heard of you, Mr. player..." Giving him a werid look

"HA ha.Don't mind him he's just stuupid." Coron laugh

"ha ha." jakiin said

"I would like to get started. Now I'm going to let you have a hands on situation."

"What?" Atlanta said

"Cool." Jakiin said

"...I'm going to slit you up and give you some wepons. You have to figure them out or.."

"Or what?"

"We have animals in here and you have to destory the enmy."

"Cool!" Jakiin said " I want Coron on my team."

"This is not a compittion. You will also be given some little help tips. Oh and

try not to use your weponds."

"What?"

"Like potions and stuff?" Fandlor said

"...yes in a way. Now I want Jakiin and Fandlor and Coron and Atlanta to be

the teams."

"What?" Jakiin said looking at Fandlor

"Come on I don't like it anymore than you do!" She said getting the stuff fron sabien and walking off in a direction with Jakiin mubling behind her.

"Be back here wheb your done, you computer will tell you." Sabien said as he handed the rest of the equitment to Atlanta and they started to wal in the other direction.

"I don't like this... We don't even know what to do!" Atlanta said

"Look and see if that thing has anything useful in it." Coron said as he looked at his gun and Atlanta turned on the little computer

"We're just looking for little creatures, And we can draw magic from them?"

Atlanta said and pressed a buttion and a diffrent screen came up and something

started to blink on it. It was a map.

"Over there." Atlanta said as she started to walk in the direction of the thing blinking on the screen and Coron got ready to shoot and a little bunny type of creature came running out of some bushed and Coron tryed to shoot it but he missed and ran after it and Atlanta ran after him.

"Coron this dosn't look like we should be going this way." She said as they ran

though some elecricle fence type of thing.

"I see it!" And he started to shoot at it again. Atlanta stopped running and was catching her breath and looked up and didn't move.

"Coron!" She said quietly and Coron stopped and looked back at Atlanta.

"What?" He asked and saw the horrified look on he face as she slowly turned

around. He saw a huge Ugly warty Monster thing. It was coverd in scales and blood from it's lunch or and meal. They slowly looked up at it's head. It had red blood shot eyes, Huge fangs that too were bloody, a black snake toung wich it used to smell it's prey and four balck horns on it's head. It started to growly at them and then it thrashed it's huge arms that had long black talons that were razor sharp.

"oh...my..." They started to say but they were interupted by the blood crudling scream of the beast.

"Coron shoot!" Atlanta yelled and Coron started shooting but it hardly left a

mark.

"Help me!" Coron yelled

"What am I sopsed to do?"

"The computer!" He yelled as they started running away and hiding in the bushes.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She shouted at the computer

"Creature: Armadodo, Weak vs. ice/strong vs fire/ absorbs poison."

"HOW do I do that!" She said starting to panic

"Atalnta do something! Quick!" They ran from the bushes and away from the

Armadodo. Then she stoped andturned around. She nelt down and started saying

something while the Armadodo still came charging at her. When she opened her

eyes and the Armadodo was so close Atlanta opened her eyes and screamed and she

was about to be hit by a tallion and then a strange thing happend. A hude blue

fash came out of her like electricty.

"ATLANTA!" Coron shouted and as the Armadodo was struck down and was out cold.

Atlanta fell over and Coron looked around franticly and saw an emergency buttion

on the wall and ran over to it and slammed it and ran back over to Atlanta.

"I'm going to get help!" He said to the unconscious Atlanta and he got up and started running and calling for Jakiin. Then the Armadodo started to come conscious again it shook it's head and was about to strike again at Atlanta when some one came and shot a demolite gun shot at the Armadodo that drains the energy and blinds the enemy. It was thrown into a panic and the person ran over and picked up Atlanta and put her near the entrance to the training center

"...Atlanta..." He quietly said to her and then saw the necklace that he had shown to her. Then Coron and Sabien and the other's came running over and saw some one running away then they brought Atlanta to the infirmary.

A week went by and Atlanta soon was better. She walked out of the

infirmary. It was late at night and she just walked around and was thinking. She went

outside and looked up at the night sky.

"Pretty aren't they..." Someone said from in the shadows

"Who's there... show your self!" she studded

"Oh it's just me." Derek said walking out from the shadows and towards her.

"Surprised to see me?" He said walking straight up to her he touched his necklace.

"You survived the blow up..." She slowly said

"I was away at war."

"So... why are you here? Your not registered as a student are you?"

"...No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" He repeated the question back to her

"...We are not talking about me!"

"Oh but your part of it."

"What?"

"I promised your brother,"

"My brother?"

"To protect you..."

"Why?"

"Because he saved my life. I was in a life debt he told me to protect you. So I thought how am I ever going to find you? Well I found you. Oh and your welcome for saving you."

"Well you don't have to protect me! I'm just fine on my own, I've always been on my own!"

"Yeah well you would be dead right now if it wasn't for me." He said as he quickly grabbed his necklace and started walking away.

"Here's your chance to take care of your self." He said as he turned the coroner and was gone in to the darkness. Atlanta started to slowly walk away to her dorm.


End file.
